One Umbrella
by Nyanko-burger
Summary: Germany is looking for Italy. Italy is looking for Germany. And then there's rain...My first GerIta fluff posted! One-shot  Maybe more if requested


Hello...uhm...I'm new to this so please don't judge me too harshly...I wanted to do a GerIta fluff and I thought of this off the top of my head.

Hetalia and all of its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own or profit from the characters in any way! This was just for creative expression! ^^

Please review! It will help me get better!

**WARNING: Gay love...Haters can leave...please don't spam my reviews because of this. You were warned.**

**One Umbrella**

**A GerIta tale.**

I was sitting quietly by the small canals of Venice. The pigeons treated me like family as I gave them small pieces of the croissant I got for breakfast. I took a big breath of air through my nose. Ah that sweet and fresh Venice smell. I smiled fondly as the passerby's waved. Nearly all of them were carefree and had no worries for the day. Though I can't speak for everyone when I say that...

A bustling Venice native looked completely distraught, or in shock. Perhaps it was a mix of the two... Although he looked as flustered as if he had forgotten his name, his face was as white as a ghost. I approached him with a carefree atmosphere, hoping it would persuade him to calm down a bit. "Excuse me, everything is-a okay." I put a hand on his shoulder. A small curl coming off the side of his head bobbed as he turned around to face me. He had short gray hair and a short gray beard to match. His eyes were almost closed all the way, like me. His panic softened as he spoke. "It was awful! This man approached me asking for directions to the metro! I freaked out before I could say anything!" He then started wailing into my shoulder, causing my sleeve to dampen. "There there." I said. "Now tell me where he is and I will approach him." I smiled and patted his shoulder some more.

He gave me a look of relief and pointed. "Now be careful! He was really scary!" The adorable old man waved as I walked away in smiling silence. I knew who this "scary" man was.

Reaching a bus station, the rain started to pick up...I hadn't brought an umbrella that day due to a different opinion of weather that morning. I walked up to the soaked bench, losing my motivation to find him. I sat down, regardless of the huge puddle of water I sat in. My pants were already soaked so I thought, why not? I closed my eyes and leaned on my knees with my elbows. The slow pitter-patter of rain on my head, echoed as I focused on where to look next. After a while, I felt tired. This is the normal routine. I get tired in the afternoons and generally take a nap at home or wherever I am. My eyes fell in on themselves and My clothing got even more damp as I lain down on the bench completely.

I woke up on the bench. But it was almost completely dry. The rain had stopped falling and there was someone standing next to my head. I slowly opened my eyes even more to gain knowledge of the person. "Ludwig..." I said quietly. "Is that you?" I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I looked out to the small street corner in front of me to see the rain hadn't stopped after all. Ludwig was standing there with a blank and distant expression, holding a small umbrella over me. His clothes were slowly getting completely soaked as mine already were. "Ludwig, you don't have-a t-" My sentence was stopped with his gaze. He gave me a look that was a mix between a glare and a worried look.

"Veni..." His look changed to a more worried look. "Vhat are you doing, sleeping in ze rain?" He said with his heavy German accent. I smiled and acted like I always do around him, more ditzy and fun than usual. "Veh~ I was trying to find-a you. An old-a man was scared of you again." I smiled softly and sat up completely, putting my hands on my soaked jeans. "What were you-a doing Ludwig?" I asked him politely and almost annoying. He sighed, sat down next to me so he could hold the umbrella over both of us, and looked away, red faced. "I vas looking for you. Vee vere supposed to get Frühstück togezer today. I asked zat man where ze subway was because you said yesterday zat the cafe was over by there." He kept looking away from me for some reason. I stared at his cheek for a brief moment before he met my gaze. The reaction wasn't what I was expecting.

He looked completely shocked. Almost scared, or curious. "Cosa Ludwig?" I asked in a small whisper. He then got slightly closer to my face, meeting at eye level, which looked uncomfortable for him to do. "Your eyes...Zey are beautiful...I have never noticed before..." Just then the rain stopped. And I killed the mood by laughing.

Stupid me! Laughing like an idiota! Even though it was pretty funny that the rain happened to stop so cheezily on such a perfect moment. But that wasn't it...I was uncomfortable.

I love Ludwig. I love him so much that I act completely different around him. Like I have known him for centuries. Because I have. I sobbed on the inside. My subconscious crying its eyes out for the ruined moment, but partly relieved. Then, I found myself turning away on the outside, hiding my face hoping I don't really cry on the outside.

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably next to me, probably trying to gain comfort himself. I wiped the couple of stray tears and turned back around. "Veh~? Really? You do?" I faked a smile as best as I could again. Ludwig just smiled and turned a brighter shade of red. I know he likes me too. I just feel it...I know it! Suddenly, my subconscious got the better of me as I reached over and hugged him tight. He smiled and awkwardly patted my back as usual. Every time I hug him he just pats me back and then pulls away, making some sort of excuse to leave the room. But this time he didn't. He patted me, that he did do...but then he squeezed me tighter. I blushed majorly, not expecting the sudden contact.

"L-L-L-Ludwig?" I studdered out. He shifted his position and pulled me closer. At this point I wasn't complaining or pulling away, but I was in such a shock that all I could do was stay red-faced and keep my arms wrapped around him.

With one more shift, he managed to whisper in my ear. "Ich liebe dich..." Then quickly pulled me into a gentle but tense kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, and as he pulled away those whispered words still rang in my thoughts.

In my brain was: _HE CONFESSED! HE CONFESSED! HE CONFESSED! _But in real life it was: "Ah-ah...ah?" My bright red face stared disbelievingly at Ludwig's. His serious and EXTREMELY red expression locked my thoughts. Though after about two minutes of staring and toying with the string on the umbrella, I studdered out two simple words that I hoped he would understand... "T-t-t-ti...a-amo..."

At first, his quizzical expression made me feel that he didn't get it at all...but then he smiled hugely, which was completely unlike him. He pulled me into another embrace and started making his kisses shorter and full of adorable little chuckles. I think he even started tearing up in relief...just like me. We both ended up chuckling and nudged close to each other while we walked under an umbrella on the way back to a restaurant to have dinner.

And for some reason, I feel like that wasn't our first kiss...

~fin~

Nyanko: I'm sorry. I got a little lazy with the translations. The accents are also weird...but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to make more in the future! :D


End file.
